Regain Your Childhood
by Jaeme
Summary: Elphaba loved her dorm room. It was her place of silence and solitude. That is until a certain scandalicious Prince shows up with a hare-brained scheme to give Elphaba a little bit of fun. One-shot.


**AN: As a little "I'm finally writing more fanfics because I've hurt my back and can't do anything else useful with my time" I have decided to bring my first "Jamie's Revival" fic to my fandom home. He****re's a little something that I abandoned a few years ago, only to re-find several times over the past two years and ignore. That is until I finally picked it back up and reworked the whole thing to bring you this! Also, who's seen Frozen? That movie is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! Another also, I am hereby changing my ****pen name from "Jaime Jazz" ****to "Jaeme". Why you ask? New eras call for new names.**

**Regain Your Childhood**

Elphaba loved her dorm room. No matter how much it got bedazzled by Galinda it was still her favourite place to be besides the library. So as Elphaba sat hunched on her bed reading a rather good book there came a knock at the door. Sighing despondently she marked her page and rose slowly, dragging her feet as she made her way across the room.

She knew who was waiting on the other side of the door and was in no way desperate to let them enter her domain. So she went to the bathroom before opening it, just in case they changed their mind about seeing her.

When she eventually shuffled over and opened the door, a rather good looking Vinkun prince burst through carrying an arm-load of colourful little pots. Sweeping across the room to the small coffee table by the window Fiyero dumped his load on the wooden surface and beamed at the unamused green girl still standing by the open door.

"Fiyero," she said, maintaining an air of being entirely unamused by his arrival in her domain, "I honestly don't see how that foul smelling, coloured putty can be of any use at all." She slowly shut the door as Fiyero plonked himself down on the nearby couch and leaned over the little pots. Picking one up he pried the lid from the top and began to scoop the blue putty out from inside.

"It will," stated Fiyero firmly, "especially for someone like you who never got out as a child and never played with anything except reams of paper bound together with words on them."

"They're called 'books', Fiyero." Elphaba deadpanned as she reluctantly shuffled to the couch opposite the Prince at the coffee table.

"Whatever." He waved her protests off while he attempted to mold his little blue blob. "I still can't believe you've seen, let alone _played_ with this stuff before!"

"Yeah well, it's kind of hard to acquire new play-things when you're stuck in your room on a permanent basis." The green girl replied dryly.

Fiyero stopped what he was doing momentarily to look at her, his bright blue eyes marred by a small frown, she fought to keep eye contact as he watched her and blinked slowly in contemplation. Finally, he simply said, "True."

Momentarily nonplussed by his simplistic, nonintrusive reply she made no comment and watched as he continued to mold his putty.

Fiyero looked up from his work with an expectant look in his eye. "Well?" he asked.

Shifting in her seat slightly under his questioning scrutiny she replied, "What?"

"Aren't you going to make something?" He said, gesturing to the multiple pots on the table.

Elphaba let out a sigh before leaning forward and picked up a tub, inspecting the label, which read, Play-Doh. Lifting an eyebrow slightly she pried the lid off and crinkled her nose at the smell before tentatively poking at the purple substance inside with a slender finger.

Hearing a small chuckle from across the coffee table she looked away from the offensive gloop and to the offensive young man smiling his irritatingly charming smile.

"What?" She asked.

"It's not going to bite you or anything." He smiled back at her immovable exasperated expression.

"I know," she continued to poke at it, "it just isn't the most appealing substance on the planet."

"You're not going to eat it either." He continued to smile at her. Although, upon noticing that Elphaba wasn't even attempting to get her purple putty out of its tub, it became his turn to sigh as he stood slightly and leaned across the small table, "Here, allow me, my lady!"

Elphaba allowed him to take it, clenching her jaw slightly when their fingers brushed past each other in the exchange. Mere moments later Fiyero had the little yellow pot upturned and the putty in his hand, ready to pass back to his green companion. But being the unorthodox, fun-loving man-child he grinned mischievously before, quickly rolling the dough between his hands into a sizable ball he placed it on the table and made a big show of aiming towards Elphaba.

"Fiyero," the green girl questioned nervously, "what are you planning on doing with that ball-"

Before she could finish Fiyero and sweep his hand across the table, sending the purple ball of putty hurtling down the wood towards Elphaba. A small shriek escaped her lips as lifted her arms to defend herself, shying away from the table. The dough-ball proceeded to bounce stiffly off her raised forearms and land on the plush carpet by the table.

"Fiyero!" She groused, "You could have just passed it to me instead of trying to kill me."

"Aww," whined the Prince, "Killing is so much more fun than simply passing."

"I suppose that explains the need for tackling in most testosterone fuelled sports, doesn't it?" Elphaba bent down to retrieve the dough before it settled into the rug and left a stain. Before Fiyero could reply Elphaba exclaimed, "It's got carpet fibres all through it!"

"It's fine." Fiyero shrugged, "It still works the same."

Elphaba's next sentence came out as more of a childish whine than an upset adult than she intended, "Yes, but it doesn't look as nice as before."

"I thought appearances didn't matter to you?" Came the quick reply from the Prince.

Taken by surprise Elphaba's eyebrows rose slightly before she regained her composure, hurriedly retorting, "They don't."

Fiyero looked up from his nearly complete creation and locked his blue eyes with the green girl's dark ones. After a moment of awkward silence and uncomfortable staring, Elphaba swallowed and tore her gaze from him and back down at her purple putty saying, "Why don't we get on with this ridiculous endeavour of yours to give me my childhood back?"

"Right!" Fiyero's face lit up as he immediately set back to his work.

Elphaba tentatively picked up her putty and began to roll it in her hands, crinkling her nose at the slimy feel it left on her skin. Luckily for her, she did not have to suffer the feeling for very long, for just as she was beginning to pull smaller chunks from the larger one to begin her sculpting, Fiyero help his aloft with a triumphant smile and announced, "I'm finished!"

Looking up from her putty pieces she frowned, confused at his creation, "What is it?"

Fiyero spluttered in mock indignation, "What is it, she asks? It's a horse of course!"

Fighting a smile at his unintentional rhyming feats, Elphaba bent over the table slightly to pick up his 'horse'. Turning it over gently in her hands she "It looks more like and over-weight iguana."

"I have no idea what an iguana is but I'm sure that I should be insulted by what you just said." Fiyero mock pouted back at her.

"Do you even havea brain?" She teased, raising an eyebrow and wearing the makings of a smile upon her face.

"Of course I do!" Exclaimed the disgruntled Prince as he leaned across and snatched back his creation, causing it to lose a leg in the process.

"Did you leave it somewhere? Under a desk at a long forgotten school perhaps?" Questioned Elphaba, now grinning mischievously at the Vinkun opposite her.

"Woah, low blow." Said Fiyero as he attempted to perform an urgent limb re-attachment surgery on his 'horse'. Looking up from his operation momentarily, Fiyero performed a shocked double take, a look of absolute horror spreading across his usually handsome features, "What in Oz is wrong with your face?" He exclaimed standing to his feet.

"What?" Cried Elphaba franticly raising a hand to her face to try and find what Fiyero was talking about.

"You were smiling!" Fiyero broke his horrified act to smile himself as he sat beside her on the couch, "I've never seen that before."

"Fiyero! Don't-" She hit him hard on the arm, "-do that! You freaked me out."

Fiyero's face twisted in pain as he rubbed his soon-to-bruise arm, "Okay, I won't." Relaxing a bit he said, "You should smile more often, it's nice."

For once in her life, Elphaba had no reply other than to duck her head in an attempt to hide her colouring cheeks.

A moment of silence passed before Fiyero shuffled slightly closer to the green girl, "Hey, I was wondering if-" Just then Galinda burst into the room in a flurry of perfect curls and giggles causing Fiyero to swiftly shift a respectable distance away from Elphaba, leaving them both slightly flustered.

"Fifi! There you are!" She flounced her way over to the couch ignorant of what could have potentially happened if she had stayed away a few moments longer. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" Spotting the assorted coloured-putty on the coffee table she asked, "What have you been up to?"

Fiyero stood slowly, wearing a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, not that Galinda noticed, "Oh, I was just, uh, introducing Elphaba to some simple childhood pleasures."

"Oh, isn't that nice of you!" She squealed, hugging his arm before tugging him towards the door. "Come on, Fiyero, we have places to be! Bye, Elphie!"

Fiyero reluctantly let himself be dragged after his girlfriend, but not before he looked back at the straight-faced green-skinned girl, still seated on the couch where he left her, "Goodbye, Elphaba." He called back to her with a small smile.

"Goodbye, Fiyero." She replied quietly once the door had shut between them.

Neither Fiyero nor Elphaba could shake the disappointment of what might have been.

_Fin._

**There we have it folks! Don't forget to tell me what you thought.**


End file.
